


A Ghost of a Chance

by RaccoonGoddess



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Guillermo is a badass, M/M, One Shot, ghost Nandor is into that, ghost flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonGoddess/pseuds/RaccoonGoddess
Summary: Nandor's ghost is a little smitten with his familiar. Nandor is annoyed. Guillermo just wants to do his job in peace for once.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Ghost of Nandor the Relentless, Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	A Ghost of a Chance

Guillermo stared in shock at the translucent form of his master. He looked at the other, more tangible form of Nandor, and then back to his ghost self. ‘This is mind-bogglingly surreal,’ he thought to himself. Of course, it probably shouldn’t have been at this point when he thought of all the weird supernatural stuff that he dealt with on the daily. His shock value really should have been exhausted by now. He watched as Nadja and Lazlo wandered to different parts of the house with their ghost selves, and Colin went off to do… whatever it was he normally did at night, leaving Guillermo alone with Nandor and his ghost. The ghost that was now staring at him with a strange look on his face. He said something in what Guillermo could only assume was his native language.

“What is he saying, Master?” He whispered to Nandor.

“Ah, well, that is a good question, Guillermo. It has been such a long time since I last heard my native language of Alquanidarin, that, well…”

“You forgot your native language?”

“Not entirely! Silly Guillermo! I still remember good morning.”

“Well I guess that’s something,” Guillermo said before he felt something cold and slimy on his hand. He shrieked and pulled back his now ectoplasmy hand from where ghost Nandor had been trying to hold it. Ghost Nandor started chattering excitedly at him and kept reaching for his hand.

“Master what-” was all he could get out before vampire Nandor had lept between the two, fangs exposed. Ghost Nandor pulled out his sword and began gesticulating wildly at Guillermo while shouting.

“Master, what is going on? What are you doing?” Guillermo asked with concern, trying to peer around the edges of Nandor’s cape.

“Nothing to concern yourself with Guillermo. It turns out that I remember a little more of Alquinidarin than I first thought. Why don’t you go on about your duties? I have no further need for you tonight.”

“But master-”

“Enough Guillermo! Do not be a nuisance! Go!”

“Yes, Master.” He trudged out of the room and heard ghost Nandor begin to shout again before the door shut behind him. Guillermo couldn’t help but feel a little put out at Nandor’s dismissal.

“No further need of me. Yeah right. If you really knew how much I do for you every night I bet you wouldn’t dismiss me quite so quickly,” he muttered, before shaking that thought out of his head, “No if he knew what you did every night he’d have to kill you.” With a sigh, he grabbed the garden shears and went out to the yard to trim the hedges. He was about halfway through when the vampire assassin leaped over the garden wall.

“Oh shit!” He yelled as he dodged the hissing monster. Throwing aside the sheers he ran towards his stash of garden stakes. The creature lunged at him just as he turned, bringing the stake up, using its own momentum to plunge the wood straight into its heart. He stood panting for a moment before he heard the sound of applause. Spinning around he felt his stomach drop at the sight of his master’s translucent face.

“Oh shit! Okay I know you can’t understand me but please, please don’t tell other Nandor about this!” He babbled frantically as he backed away from the incriminating vampire corpse. Ghost Nandor was, well, stalking towards him with a hungry look in his eyes. He muttered something and laid a translucent hand on Guillermo’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re saying,” He started before ghost Nandor pressed his lips against Guillermo’s cheek. He was frozen in shock until he felt ghost Nandor kiss his other cheek. With a very manly eep, Guillermo leaped backward, away from the ghost of his master.

“I- You- What?”

Ghost Nandor just chuckled and stepped back, passing through the body of the vampire assassin. Shit the vampire assassin! Guillermo had to hide the body before anyone found it! Anyone other than ghost Nandor that is, the cat was out of the bag on that one. He rushed past the amused specter and began to pull the corpse into the depths of the hedge. It wasn’t a perfect place to hide it, but it would work until daybreak when Guillermo could dispose of it properly. He was just stepping out of the bushes when he heard his master’s voice.

“Guillermo where are you? My ghost has wandered off and now I can’t find him. Oh, there he is! Come on, the sooner we resolve your unfinished business the sooner you can leave and never come back…” Nandor trailed off as his attention fell onto his familiar.“Guillermo. What is that on your face?”

“Oh well um, your ghost-” Guillermo was cut off as Nandor spun on his ghost who was smirking unrepentantly.

“How dare you lay hands on my familiar!” He yelled. Ghost Nandor shouted back gesturing to Guillermo, who at this point was feeling very uncomfortable.

“I don’t even know what you are saying!” Shouted Nandor. “Look!” He turned, grabbing Guillermo in a firm embrace. “He’s my familiar! Not yours, mine!”  
“Master?” Guillermo squeaked from where his face was pressed against Nandor’s chest.

“Not now Guillermo. Now come along ghost me, Colin has agreed to help summon John to send you on to the afterlife.” He began to stroll back to the house, muttering under his breath about lecherous ghosts and stealing familiars, with Guillermo still tucked under his arm.

The ritual passed Guillermo in a haze. He kept glancing over at ghost Nandor only to find his intense stare focused on him. This caused him to blush, which in turn caused Nandor to glare at his ghostly counterpart as he recited the words from Nadja’s book. The ghost of John finally appeared, breaking ghost Nandor’s focus on Guillermo. The group all made for the next room to gather around the ethereal horse. Ghost Nandor patted its nose and began to fade. Tangible Nandor muttered something that sounded suspiciously like good riddance until ghost Nandor turned to Guillermo. He took his hand and pressed it to his lips, leaving a slimy ectoplasm mark.

“Just get out of here already!” Yelled Nandor as Guillermo sputtered. Tossing him one last smile the ghost faded into nothing. There was a pause where neither Nandor or Guillermo looked at each other.

“Whoo, you two could use some good old-fashioned updog. That’s what I think.”

“Go away, Collin. I need to speak with Guillermo alone for a minute.”

They waited in heavy silence while the energy vampire shuffled out of the room.

“Master, I’m sorry! I’m not sure why ghost you was so, um, interested in me, but I swear I meant no disrespect or-” He was cut off as Nandor pulled him into another hug.

“Guillermo you are my familiar.”

“Yes, Master. I know.”

“So I don’t want to see you getting all familiar with anyone else. Even my ghost.”

“Yes Master, wait what?” But Nandor had already pulled back, cupping his face gently in his hands. “Master?” he asked tentatively, hyperaware of each brush of Nandor’s thumbs over his cheeks where the ghost had kissed.

“Oh Guillermo,” he sighed, and then his lips were on his, firm and real. The moment was broken by Nadja’s voice echoing from upstairs.

“Gizmo! There is all sorts of gross ectoplasm up here! Can you come to clean it up, please?”

He pulled away, flushed and flustered. 

“Yes! Be right there!” He looked at Nandor who was looking at him with a slightly dazed expression.

“Guillermo we must, ehem, discuss this again later this evening. To your duties.” He turned with a snap of his cape and walked out of the room. Guillermo stood for a moment, his hand brushing his over his lips.

“Yes, Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for making it to the end! This is an idea that has been bouncing around in my head since the episode aired that I have finally found the time to type up! This is the first story I've posted on here so if you think that I'm masking my nerves with exclamation points you are correct! I love constructive criticism so feel free to comment! Cheers!


End file.
